


Something Important (And Something Fluffy)

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A bit of fluff inspired bythis art.





	Something Important (And Something Fluffy)

McCree pulled you aside after dinner to speak to you alone.

"I wantah propose something to ya."

Propose?! It was so sudden. So serious. The ceiling spun, and your consciousness was fading.

"Y-y-you," you spluttered.

Jesse threw his head back and outright cackled. "Naw, naw," he said, wiping a tear away from his eye while you glared at him.

After he stopped laughing at you, you arched a brow at Jesse, waiting for him to clarify.

"I meant I want to ask ya something," he said. "Something important." 

"Go on," you urged.

"Remember that last fella I saved, the one with the thick mop of grey hair?" You nodded. "Well, turns out the man's rich out his rear. I took my cut, and I bought a patch of land. It's not much, but we could live off it. Raise animals or whatever ya like. If you...if you want to join me."

"I see," was all you could answer at the moment.

"But I have to warn ya. About mahself," Jesse removed his hat and held it to his stomach. "With my luck, somethin' bad'll happen. And if you don't want to get involved with that, I'd understand." He finished quietly, somberly. He'd had a tough life, and it had dealt him a bad hand many times.

But he's wrong, you thought. Jesse was a dependable man when he put his mind to it. If something bad happened, you could count on him to stick with you through it.

"Jesse," you said, staring at him earnestly, "Don't be ridiculous! Of course I'll go with you."

A smile grew slowly across his face. You couldn't help beaming back.

"In that case," Jess said, sidling in a little closer, "I have something to show ya."

You said a quiet, "Oh?" as he plucked his hat off his head. On top of his messy, brown hair was perched a ball of yellow fluff. The yellow fluff twitched, and a tiny, black eye appeared. It was a baby chick, and it cheeped softly at being woken up by the light.


End file.
